pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto
A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/22/2017. It is a special. Story Brendan is fast asleep in his cabin on the ferry heading back to the Johto region. He’s not wearing his white hat, revealing his raven colored hair, cut similar to Norman’s hair style. A figure floats out of the shadows, being a Honedge. Brendan mutters in his sleep, as Honedge looks around, seeing Brendan’s hat, headband, bag and Pokéball belt on the table. Honedge wraps its sash around the items on the table, and places them on Brendan’s chest. It wraps its sash around Brendan’s arm, Brendan beginning to wake. Brendan: (Groggy) Huh? What? What’s going on? Brendan spots Honedge, as the ground dissolves into shadows around them. Brendan flails and screams as he goes through, coming out on a small boat. Brendan keeps screaming, when a hand covers his mouth. Voice: Keep it down! Do you want people to think you’re being kidnapped? Brendan stops screaming, as the figure moves her hand. Millis Steel has her eyes closed and a snickering grin. Millis: Hey there White Hat. So that’s what you’re hair looks like. Brendan: Millis?! Brendan shoots up, tearing the hat from Honedge and covering his head and face. Brendan: (Steaming) You are kidnapping me! Millis: So not true! I needed help with something, and saw that you were close on TV. So I figured, “he’s good enough.” Brendan: Oh, I’m honored. Can you take me back to my cabin now? I need to get back to… Millis: (Pleading) Brendan, please. I actually need your help. I didn’t know who else to turn to. Brendan: (Groans) Fine. Just what do you need help with? Millis: (Smiling) We’re going to break my dad out of jail! End Scene Argus Steel is sitting in a jail cell in the Mirage Kingdom in Mixas, wearing an orange jumpsuit. It is nighttime, and there is only one guard making the rounds. Argus scowls as he sits staring at the bars of his cell. Argus: Just you wait. Someday, I’ll be out of this place. Klefki: Klefki! Klefki floats up to the door, putting a key in the lock and opening the door. Argus stands suspiciously, when Millis comes into view. Millis: (Happy) Hey dad. Argus: (Scoffs) Took you long enough. Millis: (With attitude) Well, excuse me! It took time to figure out that Lawrence was a monster! Longer after that to break free from his clutches and then time to get resources to rescue you! I had to buy a freaking boat so we could sneak out of the region! Argus: Whatever. I assume you got my clothes and Pokémon already? Millis rolls her eyes, as she holds up a bag with his stuff in it. Millis: Like you have to ask? Come on. Brendan’s waiting for us. Argus: Who? Millis returns Klefki as the two make their way down the hall and out of the building. They sneak through the shadows, where Fletchling stands on a perch, letting out a quick chirp to inform them that the coast is clear. They make a break for it, as they are clear of guards. Fletchling flies and joins Millis. Millis: Go tell Brendan we’re on the way. Fletchling: Fletch. Fletchling flies off, as Millis and Argus run after it. Argus: Don’t remember you having that Pokémon. Millis: It’s been a while, dad. Argus: Close to two years since you left me there. Millis: Hey, it was either escape and have the chance to come back some day, or be stuck there like you were! The Mirage Kingdom rests at the top of a large ravine, with Brendan waiting on Onix at the base of the ravine. He’s wearing a cloak to protect him from the desert sun and to hide his identity. Brendan is not amused. Brendan: (Grumbling) Can’t believe this. Get kidnapped from my cruise, stuck on a small boat just to travel a desert to break her dad out of jail. My seasickness medicine didn’t work on that small thing, it was a nightmare. I mean, why did I get dragged into this?! Onix grumbles in annoyance, as Fletchling lands on Brendan’s shoulder. He looks up, seeing Millis and Argus drift down on Honedge and Doublade. They land on Onix, Millis smiling. Millis: Alright, White Hat. Get a move on! Brendan: (Groans) You heard her, Onix. Onix groans, as it shifts and travels forward across the desert. The next morning they stop, Onix curling up to provide some shade from the blazing heat. Argus has changed into his regular attire, as they all have cloaks on. Argus: So, what’s our next move? Any big heists planned out? Millis: First, we have to get out of this region. I don’t know if the Mirage Kingdom has ties with the authorities of the region, so we have to assume we’re wanted criminals. Brendan: Yeah, and you guys are paying for my ferry ride back to Johto. Millis: Oh, quit complaining! Like I said before, I’ll just give you a ride in mine! Brendan: I get seasick on yours! And I want to get away from this thieving family as fast as I can! Argus: (Grins playfully) Your boyfriend lacks a spine here, Millie. Millis: I told you not to call me that! And you really think I’d date a Jellicent like him?! Argus: Considering how soft you’ve seem to have gotten. Brendan: Okay I’m just going to say, that Jellicent thing sounded like an insult. Millis: (Dramatically) Well, what do you know? He figured it out! Onix grumbles hostilely, lifting its head. The three look up and notice a blustering sandstorm around them, unable to see the sun. Argus: Curses. They found us. Brendan: Who? Argus: The Hippowdon Riders. Their elite tracking squad. Brendan: You’re just mentioning them now?! Sand rises up from their feet with Sand Tomb, wrapping all around Onix’s body, it bellowing as it’s pinned to the sand. Three cloaked and armored men riding male Hippowdons emerge from the sand, the Hippowdon eager to charge. Guard 1: Give up, Argus Steel! You’ve got nowhere to go! Surrender and come quietly! Argus: Never! Aegislash, tear through them with Shadow Claw! Argus opens his Pokéball, choosing Aegislash. It enters Blade Forme as its sword glows with a black energy blade, going to slash at a Hippowdon. The Hippowdon catches it with Fire Fang. Millis: One each! We need to beat them all to free Onix! Chesnaught, Seed Bomb! Millis chooses Chesnaught, which forms a green Seed Bomb and fires it. The second Hippowdon forms an Ice Fang and bites into it. The Seed Bomb is destroyed as ice energy shoots forward and hits Chesnaught. Brendan: Ludicolo, use Water Gun! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Ludicolo. Ludicolo: Ludi! Ludicolo fires a Water Gun, as the third Hippowdon uses Thunder Fang, the electric energy shooting off of it blocking and traveling up Water Gun, electrocuting Ludicolo. Brendan: Dang it! It didn’t do much, but still! Guards: You have nowhere to go! Hippowdon, Hyper Beam! Argus: Aegislash, defend me with King’s Shield! Millis: Chesnaught! Cover us with Spiky Shield! Brendan: Ludicolo! High tail it behind that shield! Brendan and Ludicolo scramble to get behind Chesnaught as it slams its arms together, forming a green energy shield with spikes protruding out of it. Aegislash enters Shield Forme and forms a hexagonal wall. The three Hippowdon fire dark magenta energy beams, colliding with the shields. Chesnaught and Ludicolo get buffed by the sandstorm. Millis: We have to defeat those Hippowdon to free Onix and get a head start on them! Brendan: I can get rid of this sandstorm, giving us a few moments. Argus: Like we need it. Aegislash! Power through with Sacred Sword! Brendan: Well, I need it! Ludicolo, use Rain Dance! Then go for Water Gun! Millis: Let’s throw Seed Bomb! Then use Grass Pledge! Ludicolo glows light blue, as storm clouds form overhead. A drizzle of rain falls upon them, washing away the Sandstorm. Onix groans in distress from getting wet. Aegislash enters Blade Forme as it glows light blue. The first Hippowdon uses Fire Fang, weakened by the rain. Aegislash strikes through the Hippowdon, defeating it. Argus: (Bragging) Didn’t need a hand at all! The second Hippowdon charges with Ice Fang, as Chesnaught fires Seed Bomb into the sand. Chesnaught then focuses its energy, the spot with the seed glowing green as if blooming. Hippowdon runs over it, as a tower of green grass energy bursts up, shooting Hippowdon and his rider into the air and sending them crashing down in the sand. Millis: Hurry up there, White Hat. You’re losing at this point! Brendan: You think this is a game?! Oh, this family is going to kill me! Ludicolo fires Water Gun, faster than Hippowdon can charge Thunder Fang. Hippowdon is defeated, as they all return their Pokémon and climb onto Onix. Onix is shaking and bellowing in discontent. Brendan: I know, it’s just a little water. Speed us out of here, and the rain will be long behind us, o, whoa! Onix bolts out of their, the trio barely managing to hold on and prevent being flown off. Millis looks back, seeing the Hippowdon riders nowhere in sight. Millis: Whoo-hoo! Take that, freaks! Argus: That’s showing them! Brendan: Onix, you can slow down now! We’re way beyond the rain! Onix doesn’t listen and keeps barreling down the desert, disappearing into the distance. End Scene The sun is setting, as Onix slowly keeps tugging along, heading towards a native village. The group on its back are exhausted and tired, Brendan letting go and sliding off Onix’s back. He lands face first in the sand, lifting it up and spitting the mouthful of sand out. Brendan: Oh, I’ve had it with this place! Where are we?! Female Voice: Hey you! Identify yourselves! Brendan looks up, seeing Onix has stopped. A group of villagers guard the entrance to the village, wearing red tribal cloaks. They are led by Chief Damon, who wears the red cloak with a blue shoulder cover on top, and a headband around his hair, which is white on his left side and black on his right side. Standing next to him is Carlita, who wears a red blouse and blue skirt, with a headband with feathers on it. Brendan shoots up in an instant, approaching with a smooth transition. Brendan: I apologize for our sudden intrusion, miss. Brendan approaches, kneeling down before Carlita. She looks startled, while Damon glares him down. Brendan: We had no desire to appear as a threat if that is your concern. I would never want a beauty like yourself to be distressed. Carlita: Beau, (Blushing) beauty? Millis: (Jealous) Her? Really?! At least he flirts again. Argus: (Whispers to Millis) Should I handle them? Millis: (Whispers) Wait until we know Brendan will fail. Damon: How did you find us? You are obviously foreigners to the Mixas region. Brendan: Yes. My name is Brendan, and we were traveling the desert on my Onix. However, a sudden and rather random rainstorm occurred, terrifying my Onix and sending it running with its tail between its legs! Uh, metaphorically. Damon: (Stoic) There is no rain in the desert. Onix: On! On! Onix grumbles in defense, Carlita going over to it. She strokes Onix, examining it. Carlita: Their Onix is exhausted. I believe he is telling the truth, brother. Brendan: Brother? Damon: Very well. You may rest here for the night. You are to be gone by daybreak! Damon walks back into the village, the majority of the villagers following after him. Carlita stays as Millis and Argus slide off Onix. Brendan returns Onix. Carlita: I apologize for my brother. Him being chief of the village has made him, wary of outsiders. I’m Carlita, by the way. Brendan: Carlita. Such a wonderful name for a wonderful young woman like yourself. Carlita: Really? (Blushes) Thank you. Millis: Oh, I think I’m going to be sick. Brendan and Carlita look back, Millis pretending to gag. Argus: So, since you are housing us for the evening, you plan on feeding us as well. Carlita: Feeding? Well, Brendan: We would be eternally grateful to you if you did. Onix didn’t slow down all day, which means we haven’t had the chance to eat. And of course, you’d be welcome to join us. Carlita: Hm. I suppose it is appropriate. And I can give you a tour of the village as well! Brendan: Lead the way, m’lady! Brendan makes a guiding gesture, as Carlita leads the way. Millis and Argus lag behind. Millis: I can’t believe that girl fell for Brendan’s pathetic charm so easily. Argus: Oh, quit being a jealous whiner. Millis: I am so not whining! The group passes through the middle of the village, where there is a pedestal with an orange colored plate on it with an inscription. Argus spots it, eyes widening as he approaches it. Carlita: Hey! Stay away from that! Argus stops, clearing his throat as he looks back at Carlita. Argus: Excuse me. But what is that? Carlita: Oh, that’s the guardian of the village. Millis: Are you sure? It’s a slab. Carlita: It is a Plate! Known as the Fist Plate, broken off Arceus the creator of the world. It has been in the village for thousands of years, and it releases a certain power. It has protected us against several threats throughout its history. Brendan: To think that that plate is responsible for protecting the village. Carlita: Yes. We are entirely thankful to Arceus for giving some of Its power to protect us. And now, let us go get food. That evening, Brendan and Millis are sleeping on the ground of an empty hut, Brendan turning in his sleep. His hand smacks Millis in the shoulder, as she swats the hand off. Millis: Ugh! To think I’m stuck with this guy. He doesn’t even try to flirt with me anymore. Millis sits up, looking around the room. She groans in frustration. Millis: (Hushed) Dad! You better not be doing what I think you’re doing! Millis pulls out a Pokéball, opening it and choosing a Helioptile. Helioptile: (Cheery) Heliop! Millis: Helioptile, go look for dad. He’ll have my hair color. Helioptile nods, as it runs outside the hut, digging into the sand outside. Millis then shakes Brendan, trying to wake him up. Millis: Brendan! Wake up! Brendan doesn’t respond, instead rolling away. Millis groans as she stands up and kicks him in the back. Brendan lets out a wince as he sits up, groaning and rubbing his back. Brendan: Ow! What was that for?! Millis: (Hushed) Ssh! Dad’s gone. Brendan: (Groggy) Good riddance. Let me go back to sleep. Brendan lays back down, as Millis kicks him again. Brendan shoots back up, getting in Millis’ face. Brendan: (Hushed) What’s your deal?! Millis: (Hushed) Oh, like you have to ask?! We broke my criminal dad out of jail and let him off unsupervised, and all you’re doing is flirting with the first cutie you saw! Brendan: (Hushed) I never wanted to come out here! You kidnapped me! Millis: (Hushed) Get over that already! If Dad steals something, then we’ll be blamed as well. That will make us criminals! Brendan: (Hushed) You’re already a criminal! Millis: (Hushed) But you’re not. You really wanna be labeled one? If not, get your butt in gear to find my father! Brendan groans as the two gather their stuff, running out of the hut. They sneak through the village, when Helioptile pops up. Helioptile: Heli! Millis: Nicely done. Lead the way! Helioptile runs atop the sand, Millis and Brendan following. They run into Argus, knocking him over and causing him to drop the Fist Plate. Millis: Seriously dad? We just broke you out of prison and you go right back to stealing?! Argus: You don’t understand, Millie. Millis: DON’T! Call me that! Brendan: Uh, I think we should be a little quieter. Argus: This a Plate of Arceus! That broad said so herself! Brendan: Hey! Don’t call her a broad! Millis: Typical. You’re defending her instead of helping me! Argus: These things are worth a fortune to the right people. Millis: (Sarcastically) Like Lawrence? Argus: Exactly! I’ve sold two of these to him already and made a small fortune! Millis: OMA, you are not seriously considering going back to him. He’s the one who left you in that prison in the first place! Argus: Lawrence is a very simple man. If you honor your end of the bargain, he’ll honor his end. I’ve worked with him for several years, and have been burned by him as many times as he’s made me rich! Millis: You are such a doofus! You really think he wants to see you again?! I basically committed treason on him the last time I saw him! He won’t want anything to do with us! Argus: This Plate will change his mind! This will be my last heist! Sell this to him, and get a small fortune! Then, we could open up a chocolate shop, just like you always wanted. Millis: Like mom ''always wanted. Brendan: Okay, enough of this! Millis and Argus look at Brendan, him now stern. Brendan: Millis, your dad is thinking of you. He said “last heist,” which means he’s trying to get out for you. He doesn’t want you to be like him, getting in major trouble for the rest of your life. That chocolate shop is the way to get you out of trouble and settle down. He loves you and doesn’t want to lose you. And you! Brendan turns to Argus. Brendan: She’s worried sick about you! You’re her dad! She just broke you out of prison and the first thing you do is something that can get you thrown back in! She doesn’t want to lose you again! Now, we probably only have a few moments before we’re found out, so we need to calm down and think. What course of action here will ensure you guys will have a happily ever after? Millis and Argus both look at Brendan as if surprised, then back at each other. Millis becomes a bit teary eyed, while Argus smiles lovingly at her. Argus: RUN! Argus takes off running with the Plate, both Brendan and Millis in exaggerated disbelief. Brendan: No, no. I meant return the Plate so we don’t get chased! Millis: Come on, White Hat! We’ve got to chase him down now! The two take off running, Helioptile right by their feet. Millis: By the way, that was a sweet speech. Brendan: I thought it would work better than this. Millis: It did for me. At least that much came out of it. The three then glow with a blue aura, as they are lifted off the ground. They are spun around, as Damon and his Reuniclus approach them, Reuniclus trapping them with Psychic. Carlita runs up to join them, appalled by the betrayal. Carlita: I trusted you! And all this time it was a trick to steal the Plate! Damon: This is why we do not trust outsiders. Millis: Hey, we didn’t do it! My idiot of a father is the one who took it! Carlita: (Scornfully) He is the one who expressed interest in it. Damon: Go after him, Carlita. I shall take these two. Carlita nods, as she opens a Pokéball. She chooses a Shiny Hydreigon, which sparkles as it comes out. She climbs on its back and Levitates off after Argus. Brendan: Can your dad beat that thing? Millis: I don’t plan on giving him the time to do so. Helioptile, use Parabolic Charge! Helioptile raises its frills, forming a sphere of electricity which shoots out bursts of electricity at Reuniclus. Reuniclus uses Psychic, deflecting the attack to go around it and Damon. Damon: You are powerless here. You will face justice. Brendan: Sorry, but we don't have time for this! Yanmega, use Super Sonic! Brendan taps a Pokéball, it opening and choosing Yanmega. Yanmega: Yan! Yanmega releases a Super Sonic sound wave, Reuniclus stopping Psychic to hold its ears. Brendan, Millis and Helioptile drop and land. Brendan: Go after your dad. I’ll hold him off. Millis: (Smiles) Hurry on up. Millis and Helioptile take off running, as Brendan takes a battle stance. Brendan: Yanmega, use U-Turn! Damon: Dizzy Punch! Yanmega flies forward with a light green aura around it, as Reuniclus forms a multi-colored fist. Reuniclus is still confused, swinging at thin air. Yanmega curves back and hits Reuniclus with the U shaped energy, as Yanmega returns to its Pokéball while another one opens choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Brendan: Quick! Use Thrash! Spinda’s expression turns angry, as he lands in front of Reuniclus. Spinda repeatedly punches and kicks Reuniclus, sending it flying back. The other villagers appear, them choosing their Pokémon. Brendan and Spinda face down Watchog, Herdier, Stoutland, Drilbur, Excadrill, Sandile, Krokorok, Darumaka, Maractus, Scraggy, Yamask, Solosis, Duosion, and Klink. Brendan: (Groans) You’re kidding me. Damon: We are a village. You cannot defeat us all. Brendan: Funny. You obviously don’t know who I am. Spinda, (Dramatically) Teeter Dance! Spinda dances erratically, releasing waves of pink mist that spread outward down the street. All of the opposing Pokémon sway with the mist, as they all dance in confusion as well. On the outskirts of the village, Carlita and Hydreigon battle Argus and Aegislash. Carlita: Hydreigon! Flamethrower! Argus: Sacred Sword! Hydreigon breathes Flamethrower, as Aegislash cuts through it with Sacred Sword. It strikes Hydreigon, injuring it. Argus: Imagine the price I could charge for a shiny pseudo-legendary Pokémon! Carlita: Return the Plate now, you common thief! Argus: I am not a common thief! I am a master thief! And you’re out of your league here. Aegislash, hold the Plate! Aegislash goes over and takes the Fist Plate from Argus, it shimmering white as it takes it. Aegislash then uses Sacred Sword, it stronger than before. It defeats Hydreigon. Carlita: No! You monster! Argus: Doublade, grab the Hydreigon! Argus chooses Doublade, as it extends its sashes to wrap around Hydreigon. Millis: Helioptile! Parabolic Charge! Millis and Helioptile arrive, Helioptile firing Parabolic Charge. Aegislash intercepts it with King’s Shield. Argus: Millie! What are you doing?! Millis: Uh, not letting you get away obviously! Argus: I was hoping Brendan’s speech would’ve told you how I was in the right! Millis: That wasn’t the point of his speech regardless if he pegged you down! Give up the Plate and let’s skip town! Argus: Forgive me, Millis. But I’m not giving up such a massive payday! Aegislash, Sacred Sword! Aegislash unsheathes to enter Blade Forme, raising its enlarged Sacred Sword to the sky. Millis: Honedge, use Shadow Sneak! Millis chooses Honedge, which impales the ground as a shadow sword shoots out of the ground, blocking Sacred Sword. Sacred Sword breaks through, the force striking the ground and causing the sand to rise up, Millis being knocked back while Helioptile disappears into the sand. Doublade grabs Hydreigon with its sashes, as it flies off into the sky. Aegislash makes it back to Argus in Shield Forme, as he hangs from it as it floats after Doublade. Argus: I have absolute confidence that we’ll meet again, Millis! Millis: (Spitting sand) Dad! Get back here! Brendan: Onix, use Bind! A Pokéball opens, choosing Onix. Onix: (Roars) Carlita: Huh? Onix shoots its tail up, reaching Doublade and Hydreigon. Doublade turns intangible to avoid the attack, as the Bind grabs Hydreigon, taking it back down towards the ground. Argus: No! Fine! One catch is better than nothing! Brendan and Spinda arrive next to Carlita as Onix places Hydreigon down by her. Carlita: You saved it? Brendan: Of course. Can’t leave a lady without her dangerously ferocious dragon. Wobbuffet, help out with Safeguard! Spinda, Teeter Dance! Brendan chooses Wobbuffet, which releases a silver barrier on their side of the field. Spinda then uses Teeter Dance, as Doublade and Aegislash are the only ones affected. Aegislash swirls as Argus barely manages to hang on, now floating over a rocky area. Millis: Not cool! If he falls onto that, he’ll get injured! Brendan: Spinda, stop! Spinda stops the dance, but Aegislash is still confused. Argus loses his grip as he falls towards the rocky terrain. He screams, as Honedge shoots forward with Aerial Ace, speeding up to reach Argus. Millis: Honedge! Honedge glows pink as it travels, as it evolves into Doublade. It arrives and catches Argus from his fall. Argus looks amazed, then spots his own Doublade coming down from the sky. Argus: What? Millie’s? So you finally evolved! I gifted you to her when she joined me on my life of crime three years ago! Millis, Helioptile, Brendan, Spinda, Onix and Wobbuffet approach Argus, as Aegislash comes down as well. Millis: Doublade! That’s so awesome! Millis’ Doublade: Dou! Argus: I am equally excited about this! But I still won’t be stopped! Doublade! Defeat her Doublade with Shadow Claw! Millis: Doublade, block it! Argus’ Doublade unsheathes its swords, glowing black for Shadow Claw. Millis’ Doublade unsheathes its swords and uses Shadow Claw as well, parrying the attack. Argus: Aegislash! Take them out with Sacred Sword! Brendan: Wobbuffet! Counter it! Aegislash uses Sacred Sword, as Wobbuffet glows green for Counter. Aegislash strikes Wobbuffet, though Aegislash takes no damage from Counter. Wobbuffet grimaces from the damage, as Aegislash swings with Shadow Claw, striking and defeating Wobbuffet. Brendan returns him, as Aegislash goes again with Sacred Sword. Brendan: Onix, Slam! Spinda, Water Pulse! Onix swings its tail, which hits Aegislash’s Sacred Sword but loses. Sacred Sword breaks through and knocks Onix to the ground, though it lifts its head back up. Spinda moves his ears, forming a sphere of water between them that he fires. Aegislash enters Shield Forme to use King’s Shield, blocking it. Brendan: Darn it. That thing is strong with that Fist Plate. Helioptile: Tile! Helioptile climbs up onto Onix’s tail, wagging its own tail excitedly. Millis: Helioptile, use Electrify! Helioptile sparks with electricity, as Onix’s tail is electrified as well. Helioptile stops sparking, but Onix’s tail doesn’t. Brendan: Electrify? What does that do? Millis: It’ll turn your next move into an Electric attack! Brendan: How will that, ah! Onix, use Bind! Argus: Aegislash! Finish them with Sacred Sword! Aegislash unsheathes for Sacred Sword, when the electric tail of Onix Binds around its hilt, trapping it. Spinda runs up Onix’s tail, with Helioptile right behind it. Helioptile’s frills rise up as the Electrify static shoots out and covers Spinda’s body. Brendan: Thrash! Spinda strikes Aegislash several times with his electrified punches and kicks, doing heavy damage to Aegislash. Aegislash is kicked out of Onix’s grip, as it is defeated. Argus: Aegislash! Millis’ Doublade strikes Argus’ Doublade with Shadow Claw, defeating it as well. Argus goes to return Aegislash, as Millis catches his arm, stopping him. Millis: Don’t think so, daddy. Brendan goes over to Aegislash, taking the Fist Plate off of it. Brendan gives Onix a Sitrus Berry while he returns Spinda. He then runs back over to Carlita, with her Hydreigon recovering. Brendan: My lady. I think this is yours. Brendan offers the Fist Plate to her, as she takes it. Carlita: Just like that? You’re just returning it? Brendan: Like I said, we had no intention to take it. We’ll make sure Argus doesn’t try it again. Carlita: What do I tell my brother? Or the villagers? Brendan: Well, they are all pretty disoriented by Teeter Dance, so you definetely have time before they can comprehend what you’re saying. Carlita: Come again?! Brendan: There are two versions of the story you can tell. You could say that you valiantly fought the three intruders, defeated them all and drove them out of the village singlehandedly, or you could say that we gave it back. Carlita: Are you really okay with the first one? Brendan: Ha! I’m not coming back to Mixas anytime soon! There are no contests! Carlita: (Slightly hurt) Oh. Well, I would like to see you again, so feel free to visit! Brendan: If I find the time. Now, farewell. Brendan runs back over to Onix, hopping on as it slithers off. Onix is holding Argus with its tail, as Millis sits in front of Brendan. Millis: Alright! What’s our next adventure going to be? Brendan: We head to the nearest port and you buy me a ferry ticket back to Johto! Millis: I said I’d give you a ride back! Brendan: And I said I refuse! End Scene The villagers are all gathered around the pedestal with the Fist Plate on it, with Damon and Carlita towards the back. Damon: So the two fought and retrieved it? Carlita: Yes. I understand why you are wary of strangers, brother. But I do not think that all strangers have hostile intents against us! Damon: Either way, we must be prepared as if they are. If anyone learns from them that we have the Fist Plate, then more thieves will come. Voice: Well said. Damon gasps and turns, Shadow standing there. Damon: (Angry) You! Shadow: Hello Damon. Imagine my surprise to hear you’re the new chief. Carlita: Zero?! What, where have you been all this time?! Shadow opens a Pokéball, choosing Gengar. Gengar forms dark spirals of energy in its hands, firing Dark Pulse at Carlita. Carlita is hit hard as she is blasted back, Damon looking astonished. Damon: Carlita! Damon turns hostilely at Shadow, choosing Reuniclus. The other villagers respond, choosing their Watchog, Herdier, Stoutland, Drilbur, Excadrill, Sandile, Krokorok, Darumaka, Maractus, Scraggy, Yamask, Solosis, Duosion, and Klink. Damon: Zero! Why would you do that?! You grew up with Carlita! Shadow: I don’t respond to that name anymore. The ground sinks around Damon, the villagers and their Pokémon, all trapped in an Arena Trap. For the Pokémon floating above the ground, Sand Tomb reaches upward and grabs them. Shadow’s Dugtrio pops its head out, with angry eyes. Dugtrio: Trio! Shadow: Good work. Gengar, Hypnosis. Gengar’s eyes glow multi-colored, as everyone begins drifting to sleep. Damon: (Drowsy) Whatever you are attempting to do, you, shall, fail Zero. Damon falls asleep, as Shadow shoves past him. Shadow: That’s no longer my name. Shadow arrives at the Pedestal, taking the Fist Plate off of it. He lets off a smile. Main Events * Millis returns, kidnapping Brendan to the Mixas region. * Millis and Brendan free Argus Steel from jail. * The Fist Plate, and the history of the Plates of Arceus, are revealed. * Millis is revealed to have obtained a Helioptile. * Millis' Honedge evolves into Doublade and learns Shadow Claw. * Shadow steals the Fist Plate. * Shadow's real name is revealed to be Zero, and he's from this village in the Mixas region. Characters * Brendan * Millis Steel * Argus Steel * Carlita * Damon * Shadow * Hippowdon Riders * Villagers Pokémon * Onix (Brendan's) * Ludicolo (Brendan's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Wobbuffet (Brendan's) * Honedge (Millis', evolves) * Doublade (Millis', newly evolved) * Klefki (Millis') * Fletchling (Millis') * Chesnaught (Millis') * Helioptile (Millis') * Doublade (Argus') * Aegislash (Argus') * Hydreigon (Carlita's, shiny) * Reuniclus (Damon's) * Gengar (Shadow's) * Dugtrio (Shadow's) * Hippowdon (Hippowdon Riders, x3) * Watchog * Herdier * Stoutland * Drilbur * Excadrill * Sandile * Krokorok * Darumaka * Maractus * Scraggy * Yamask * Solosis * Duosion * Klink Trivia * This crossover was inspired by wanting to continue the relationship between Brendan and Millis. * This crossover uses the Mixas region from the Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master series. * The village that appears is based off Eindoak Town from the Pokémon Movie ''White--Victini and Zekrom. ** The Pokémon that Damon and Carlita used are inspired from this movie choice. ** The villagers' Pokémon are all from Gen V due to those being the only Pokémon available in that movie. * This is the first time that a Plate of Arceus was discussed in detail, or had its power shown. * Argus is technically the main antagonist, despite there not really being one. * The Hippowdon Riders have a Hippowdon that each specialize in an Elemental Fang. * Lawrence is revealed to own at least 3 Plates of Arceus: two that Argus has sold to him the past, and the Fist Plate that Shadow obtains. * Shadow's real name being Zero is due to the fact that I based his character design off Zero from the Pokémon Movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior. * This episode reveals part of Shadow's background. He is from the Mixas region, growing up in the desert. ** Him growing up in a desert area makes him similar to Ian, who grew up in the same type of environment. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga